shadowkissed
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: what happens when bella has a car crash and gets shadowkissed? lots of confusion, thats what! i updated chap 2 so it fits in with bloodlines
1. BookShop

**So this is set after Eclipse and after last sacrifice. It is my first crossover. Adrian and Rose are friends. Hunger Games isn't a very big part, just the book she's reading. And yes I know its short**

**Nothing is mine, just the story line**

'why do you have to go to Australia? Can't you stay here? I'll miss you.' I asked, annoyed

' I know love, I wish I could. But Emmet is making us all go. He wants to try kangaroo'

He kissed me before he jumped out the window. I sighed and laid down.

It took me ages to fall asleep that night.

The next morning, I decided to go to Seattle. I wanted to get a new book that had come out it was called The Hunger Games. I got the book, and it was the last one there, so it must have been good. I'd taken my ring off and left it in the truck under some papers. I got back in the car and started driving. Once I got on the highway, I sped up as fast as the truck would let me. At the last minute I saw it. A semi-trailer was driving on the wrong side of the road and my truck was to slow to get out of the way in time.

'Edward I love you'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Rose,Lissa and everyone else

**so this is chapter 2**

**i changed it a litttle so it fits in with bloodlines**

I opened my eyes and put my hand to my head. 'Owwwww'

There was a face peering at me. She was beautiful. She had jade green eyes had long ultra-straight platinum blonde hair and was about as pale as me. She was tall and very slim. Then I saw someone standing behind her. She was shortish and had long, brow, almost black hair and brown eyes, similar to mine. There were five other people as well. They were all pretty tall. The first one had brown eyes and long brown hair. The next was shorter, but still tall and slim. He had icy blue eyes and black hair. The last one had emerald green eyes, brown messy hair and was slim. He was smoking. then there was a tall, slim girl with jade gree eyes and brown curley hair. she looked uounger than the rest. the last one had straight blonde hair and a pretty golden lilly tatto on her cheek They looked worried. The blonde one spoke.

'Hey are you ok?

'Yeh I'm fine' I said. 'I just have a massive headache. What Happened?'

''you had a car crash' she said.

'WHAT! Oh my GOD! Edward is going to be SO worried. Alice…My ring! Where's my ring!'

They gave me weird looks.

'Huh?' said the guy with the green eyes

I ignored him. I jumped up, ran to the charred remains of my truck and dove in. I grabbed the gorgeous diamond ring from the glove box and wriggled out of the cab. Just as I got away, the truck exploded. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I loved my truck and now it was ruined. Not even Jake could fix it, probably. That is, if he was still talking to me. I turned towards the group of people, 'hey who are you anyway?' I said.

'Oh yeh' said the girl with brown hair. 'I'm Rose and this is my friend Lissa' she said pointing to the blonde girl. 'This is her boyfriend, Christian' pointing to the one with icy blue eyes. 'This is Adrian, our friend' . She said pointing to the one with a cigarette. ' this is Jill and Sydney' pionting to the brunette and the blonde. 'And this boyfriend Dimitri' she said pointing to the man with long hair. 'What's the deal with the ring?' She said

'Oh. That. My boyfriend gave it to me. I'm …engaged'

'relly?' said lissa

and for a split second, i swear i saw two fangs glistening in her mouth.


	3. plane rideBORING, emmettANNOYING

**So this is the first 2 chap again but in Edwards's pov. If I write like **_**this **_**it is someone thoughts e.g. **_**hey Edward how are you-**_**Alice**

I sighed as I jumped out her window. Stupid Emmet. I wanted to stay with my Bella but he was dragging us all to Australia to hunt Kangaroos. I ran to the forest where Emmet was waiting. He was grinning. I gave him a dirty look and he poked his tongue out at me. 'Let's just get this over with.' I sighed he grinned again.

_Sorry Edward-_Alice

I sighed and started running towards the airport. When we got there, I was still angry. We sat in the terminal and waited for our plane. I pretended to be asleep just for something to do.

_Edward, what the hell are you doing-_Emmett

'im bored' I said quietly.

An hour later, the call for our flight came

'Qantas 401 to Darwin is ready to depart' someone said in a monotone. Qantas was an Australian airline, supposedly the best.

I sighed and started walking toward the gate. We were in first class so we didn't have to wait very long to get our seats. I sat on the plush grey seats. It was an overnight flight, so the seats went back al the way so they were flat and could be used a beds. After take off, the hostess came around Asking if we wanted anything. For a second, she just stared at me. she was a bottle blonde and was wearing WAY too much makeup. Then she said 'would you like anything to eat, sir' _oh my fucking GOD! he is like SOOOO tots hawt!-_hostess her voice was shaking

Emmett started laughing silently.

'No thank you, but something to read would be nice'

'O-O-K' she said

Five minutes later, she came back with about fifty books.

I quickly scanned though them and picked out one called 'The Hunger Games' I'd heard it was really good. I opened it and started reading.

I'd finished it within two hours so I decided to watch an in flight movie. There wasn't much on so I turned on the laptop and looked for stuff I could buy Bella. Finally the flight ended and we got off the plane.


	4. visions

**I don't own twilight of vampire academy, Stephanie Meyer + Richelle Mead do. Blah blah blah. If it is in italic and bold it is a vision.**

**Oh and PLZ review. Even just to say you hate it or to yell at me for taking so long to update. Thx to the ppl who have favorited me and added me to their alerts list. Ur awesome. So here goes Chapter 4 **

**EPOV**

When we landed at Darwin International Airport, it was crowded. Lots of people were staring at us.

_Oh their so beautiful_

_I wish I was them_

_Hey I wonder if the guy with bronze hair is single. Maybe I should ask him out. No that's dumb. I don't even know him. For all I know he could be a criminal _– well I kind of was. I killed people and snuck in to my fiancé's house.

_Wow that Sheila looks grouse!* _

I sighed and hoped in to the Maxi Taxi. Emmett was so excited that he was bouncing up and down and talking about 'drinking kangaroos and so much fun and epicness' so fast that we could barley understand him, let alone the human driving. He probably thought that Emmett was having some kind of fit. I sighed this was going to be a looooong ride.

We arrived at our hotel half an hour later, although it seemed more like two hours. As soon as I walked back into the lobby from my room, I heard 'let's go let's go let's go! HURRY UP!' I replied 'you don't need to yell, Emmett, we can all hear you. The humans on the floor under us don't need to hear you.'

Later we ran out to the bush. There were lots of animals there, most of them ones we didn't have back in America. I pounced on a kangaroo and snapped its neck and started drinking from it. I gagged. It tasted horrible! I saw a dingo and decided to try it instead. It was a meat eater after all. They were actually pretty good. There were lots of them around. I was on about my third dingo when Alice had a vision I saw straight away that it was about Bella. I dropped my dingo.

_**Bella was in her truck. She was driving toward a book store in Port Angeles. She picked up a book from the shelf and paid for it. She got in her truck and went to the free way. She then sped up as fast as the truck would allow her. That's when she saw it. A large semi-trailer on the wrong side of the road. She tried desperately to get out of the way. She couldn't. That stupid truck was to slow. 'Edward I love you' she managed to say before the truck smashed in to her truck. There was blood everywhere. She had a huge gash on her head, where most of the blood was flowing from.**_ The vision abruptly cut off

Alice screamed

I swore

'FUCK!'

*it means that girl looks good in aussie slang


	5. more visions

**So this is still Edward's pov I THINK i t will be the last one (for now at least) I will try to make the next one Bella's or Rose's or maybe even Lissa's. So if I do Rose or Lissa, it will be the first two chaps again I know it will be annoying, but I have to do this. I think EVERONE'S opinion of the accident is important.**

**EPOV**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from there. Usually speed calmed me down, but even though I knew nothing would calm me down, I still ran. I was vaguely aware that they were following me. I knew I would regret letting her keep that stupid truck. It hurt even to think about it. I broke down. I couldn't stand properly. I had to use a tree for support so I wouldn't fall on my face, which actually was what I wanted to do. I gave up and fell to the ground with a crash and started dry sobbing in to the ground. A minute later, they caught up to me. At first they just stared at me, sobbing in to the ground. Esme was the first to speak

'Edward what's wrong?'

'Go away' I said through my teeth

'But,'

'GO AWAY!' I yelled

_Oh, I hope he's alright- Esme_

They started to walk away, all but Alice.

'Alice please. I need to be alone'

'Oh that's what you said last time'

I glared at her.

'Sorry, sorry.'

'Alice, what am I going to do?'

'I don't know Edward. But we need to tell Charlie and organize a funeral'

'Alice, I can't go back to forks, I just can't. Ever'

She started staring into space.

'Crap'

_**A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes who looked about 18 peeked in to the window. **_

'_**Ah shit.' She said. 'Lissa, you need to see this.'**_

_**A tall, slim girl with platinum blonde hair came up to the window. **_

'_**Oh my god is she ok?' she asked**_

'_**How would I know? I'm not a doctor!' exclaimed the brunette. **_The vision cut off, again.

The nerve! They were looking at my Bella like she was some kind of exhibit!

'Alice' I said 'what the hell was that?

'Again, Edward, I DON'T KNOW. I don't make the future, I just watch it. I'm going to tell the others.'

**thank guy for reading R&R**


	6. Healing Touch

**Ok so I know that I haven't updated in forever, but you guys didn't review!**

**Ok so this is chapter 2 from rose's Pov. Sorry but it needs to be done**

'Dimitri, why can't I drive' I asked

'Roza, I told you, you can drive after Sydney.' He answered.

'Fine. '

That's when I saw it. A red truck folded in to the front of a semi trailer.

'HOLLY SHIT! STOP THE CAR!' I exclaimed.

'What?' Said Adrian. Then he saw it.

I hopped out the car and ran to the truck. I peeked in the driver's side window I was horrified at what I saw. The was a girl in there, about my age. She looked kind of like me, she had my eyes, but she was pale, and her hair was more of a chocolaty colour. She had a massive cut on her head; and there was a ton of blood

'Ah shit. Lissa, you need to see this.'

I heard her walk up beside me.

'Oh my god! Is she ok?' she asked

'How would I know? I'm no doctor!' I exclaimed

Lissa opened the door and pulled her out

'What are you doing!' I exclaimed.

'What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna heal her!' she replied

'You _can't_! She's _HUMAN_!' I said, outraged

'well I can' just let her die!' she growled

'Fine. Then _you _can explain to court why there a human hanging around. Just coz your Queen doesn't mean you can do anything you want.' I said, annoyed

'Hey calm down guys!' said Jill

Lissa put her hands to the girl's stomach and closed her eyes. Golden light appeared around her, and flowed into the girl. She stopped and the girl opened her eyes.


	7. Healing Touch part Two

**Sorry for not updating! Again, I've been kind of busy. Other part of chapter 2 in Rose's Pov**

The Girl put her hand to her head and groaned.

'Hey are you ok? Said Lissa

'Yeah I'm fine' The Girl said. 'I just have a massive headache. What Happened?'

'You had a car crash' I said

'WHAT! Oh my GOD! Edward is going to be SO worried. Alice…My ring! Where's my ring!'

I gave her a WTF look

'Huh?' said Adrian, confused.

She ignored him, jumped up, ran to the charred remains of the truck and dove in. she did something and hopped out of the cab. Just as she got away, the truck went up in flames. She looked at us 'hey who are you anyway?' she said.

'Oh yeah' I said. 'I'm Rose and this is my friend Lissa, this is her boyfriend, Christian, this is Adrian, our friend, this is Jill and Sydney this is my boyfriend Dimitri' 'What's the deal with the ring?' I asked

'Oh. That. My boyfriend gave it to me. I'm …engaged'

'Really?' said Lissa

She nodded, and then she froze, looking straight at Lissa's mouth.

She started to say something, but then I pulled Lissa to the side.

'We can't say _anything _to he, you _know _that. You may be Queen, but you can't just go around exposing us!'

'But Rose, she's _Shadowkissed _now! I _have _to! Even if we just abandon her here, she'll _see _me, and my life _and _me drinking blood, and figure it out!'

I sighed

'Fine, but _you _have to explain to everyone back at Court why you have a Human following you.'

We walked back over to the girl (who Adrian now told us was called Bella) and smiled at her.

'soo, umm, I see you noticed something different about Lissa' I said

'yeah..' said Bella

I motioned for Lissa to continiue.

'so we need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, it's serious, and you must not laugh' she said 'we're Moroi, a kind of vampire. Or well, I am, and so is, Adrian, Christian and Jill. Rose and Dimitri are Dhapmhirs, which are half-vampires'

Bella looked at her like she was crazy.

**I REALLY cant be bothered writing the e=whole 'Vampires 101' thing so I will try too post a new chapter later today.**


End file.
